The Upside Of Anger
by Meganvicious
Summary: SoN Just read it and find out. leave comments.
1. Welcome to California baby!

As though life wasn't hard already after mom and dad died now I have to live with some lady that I don't even know. She was one of my mom's good friends they went to high school together and I guess they were pretty close till mom married dad then she moved out to Ohio where she had me. I look through the crowd of people swarming around looking for luggage and notice all of the skin women in here not like me skinny but abnormally skin like supermodel type. So different than Ohio man I miss it already my friends Julie, Karen and my boyfriend Steven.

"Spencer" A lady with brown long hair, huge sunglasses and a coach bag to match was standing behind me.

"Yeah that's me." I look at her intensely trying to conjure up some kind of memory but I can't. "Are you Christine Davies?" she nods and throws her arms around me spilling out 'I'm sorry' like she will never be able to say it again. Just to make her feel better I return the hug.

"Thanks." I smile at the now soggy eyed lady who looks to young to be the mother of a eighteen year old but I remember the social worker telling me that she has a daughter. Christine takes my bags and I follow her to her black Mercedes Benz.

"God I haven't seen you since you were I don't know six." She sends a quick smile towards me. "You look like your mom." I smile because I'm so use to everyone saying that I look like my dad.

After about forty minutes of small talk we pull up to a huge two story house with gates guarding it. I've only seen houses like this on MTV's cribs. Wait I think I have seen this on cribs. She presses in a number that opens the gate and pulls up to the driveway where there are four more amazing cars all looking brand new. I knew that this lady was loaded but how much money does one person need or cars for that matter.

**Ashley's POV**

I hear a beep from down stairs the gate is opening I guess Christine is back from where ever the hell she went. Probably out with her friends for lunch I don't know I really hate talking to my mother she is so fake all the time it is sickening. I put out Sarah's cigarette and tell her to stash her bottle of Jack Daniels that she bought over after school. I look out side because I hear two doors close.

"Damn. Who is that?" Sarah always has to comment on everything especially if it is a female but she is my friend so you just put up with those sorts of things.

"I don't know she looks too young to be Christine's friend." I look back to see Sarah fixing her hair and spraying her mouth with mint spray. "What are you doing?" She smiles and I already know what she is thinking.

Sarah and I get downstairs and into the living room before they even make it inside. We sit on the couch and pretend to be watching t.v. like we have been there the whole time.

"Alright Spencer here we are." My mom shoots me a look then at Sarah. "Spencer this is my daughter Ashley and her friend Sarah." I look over and see the girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and nod.

"Hey mom I'm going to take Sarah home." I stand up and hear a sigh coming from the direction in which Sarah is sitting. Sarah gets up and follows me out the door but not before smiling at Spencer and saying bye.

"Whoa I'm going to have fun with her." She buckles her seatbelt and smiles in my direction.

"Come on Sarah let the girl settle in before you scare her." I know this is going to make her mad but I say it anyways.

"What? She likes me already." I laugh a little. Sarah thinks that every girl she likes is automatically a lesbian well she was right about me. I use to like Sarah but that was before I got to know her.

"Not all girls are gay. She is probably straight." I pull into Sarah's drive way. "I'll see you at school and bring your sexy friend too." I shake my head and pull out of the driveway and head home.

**Spencer's POV**

I unpack everything and I'm sitting on my bed when I hear a car pull up. I'm guessing that Christine's daughter is back. I pull out my phone and look at the picture of me and Steven before I dial his number. "_I'm here without you baby but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time."_ I love his ring back tone. "Hey beautiful."

"Hey sweetie, I miss you already." I get up to close the door.

"I miss you too Spencer." He sounds distracted. He is probably getting ready for work.

"I just wanted to call and tell you I made it. I'll call you later." After exchanging I love you's I begin to walk downstairs till I hear Christine arguing with her daughter.

**Ashley's POV**

I walk into to the kitchen to grab a water. Big Mistake! I run into my mother and she stares me down as I close the fridge door.

"You stay away from Spencer. And don't bring your sexed crazied friend around her too."

I roll my eyes. "Don't worry mom I won't spread my lesbian cooties."

With that I walk upstairs into my room and lay on my bed. I just stare at the wall with the poster of NSYNC platered on it. Ok sure I grew out of it but I can't take it down my dad put it up and I remember that day everytime I look at it.


	2. New School New You

CHAPTER 2

I look at the clock and its six thirty I found out that whenever I'm having a shitty night I tend to wake up before the alarm clock which is practically every night now. I get up grab some clothes and head into my bathroom. I look at my cell phone six missed calls.

Christine. I check my voice mails and the witch tells me she had a meeting and I need to take the blonde to school and show her the front office. Then again reminds me no funny business with the girly. I get dressed and walk over to the guest room and knock on the door.

"Hey girly hurry up I'll be in the living room waiting for you when you're ready." I walk down stairs and sit on the couch.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up around six because Julie called me asking about what happened that night. It's not that I didn't like Steven it's just that I'm too young to fall in love or for that matter be stressed with long distance relationships and too be totally honest I'm not that trusting and that just drives me crazy.

After hanging up with Julie I got ready for school. I wonder what the people are like here. I hear Christine's daughter knock on the door but I still sit there for a while. I can't believe she is gay. I have never met a homosexual person before. I don't think her and Christine get along very well after what I heard last night. I finally step out of my daze grab my purse and backpack than walk down stairs and find the auburn haired girl tapping her thumbs on the hand rest frantically listening to her itouch oh wow those are cool. I want one so bad.

"I'm ready sorry to keep you waiting." Her chocolate eyes meet mine and she smiles and gets up and we both head out the front door.

I sit in her car and just stare out the window.

"Do you like Paramore?"

I look over and she is smiling.

"What?" I don't know what Paramore is, is it like a new drink or show or something.

Her eyes go wide. "You don't know Paramore."

"Is that a bad thing?" I still don't know what it is.

She fiddles with the sound system in her car and music starts to play. I guess it is a band.

"You will love Paramore, I love listening to them in the morning." She focuses back on the road and begins singing along with the song. She has a wonderful voice.

We pull up to King High School and I notice how all the girls dress with as little of clothing that they can get away with. I reach for my backpack and I feel a hand on my arm and this makes my skin tingle a little. I look at her and she is smiling at me again.

"We don't do backpacks here, well just the guys. All you really need is a binder and pens. Trust me Blondie." I guess she notices her hand and removes it fast.

"It's Spencer"

She gets out of the car and I grab my binder out of the backpack and follow her. She turns to face me.

"The office is right there and I guess I'll see you after school by my car."

"Alright thanks Ashley." I go to the office and open the door.


	3. The A hole Clique

**Ashley's POV**

I walk into first period and take my usually seat in the back and just wait for this bloody Monday to begin. I hate school almost as much as I hate my mother but at least here I won't run into her. I hate when Christine is home I mean she is only there like one or two days out of the month but it is still horrible having her there. She has been like this ever since she found me kissing a girl when I was twelve I had to see a psychologist after that. She thought it was a phase of course and always tried to push me towards boys didn't work at all.

"Hey Ashley what's up?" I see my friend Brad standing there he is the only guy that goes here that hasn't tried to hit on me and that's probably because he is gay. He sits down next to me at the lab table.

"So tonight my boyfriend is playing at The Vine are you in?" He runs his hand through his hair. He always does this like he is in a shampoo ad or something.

"Yeah I'm in." I look over to the window and I see Spencer looking around lost.

"I'll be right back Brad." I get up and walk outside to help her.

"Hey Blondie you need help." She turns around and looks relieved.

"That map said that my class is right here. But this isn't advance Chem."

"That map is older than you. Come on." I take the paper from her hand.

"You're a junior and in advance Chemistry. Is it a misprint or something?" This school has the tendency of messing up schedule I was in boy's gym freshman year.

"No I like a challenge." She smiles as I open the door for her.

I show Spencer her first class and then make my way to my class just in time for the boring lecture about homework and how important it is to turn it in. The teacher gives this lecture every other day.

**Spencer's POV**

I found my other four classes alright after Ashley helped me. My advanced classes are great I have advanced science, math and English. I want to get into medical school and be a doctor like my mother was. Dad always told me that it was important to push myself academically that's why I don't go out much I want to keep up my grades.

I walk into the quad where all the students are having lunch and make my way to the lunch line.

"You don't want to do that trust me." I turn and a tall dark haired guy is smiling at me.

"I'm Aiden and you must be new." He points me in the direction of a lunch table where a group of people are seating.

"What's your name?" I sit across from him and lay my binder on the table.

"Spencer…Spencer Carlin." I look around and I see Ashley laughing with her friends until she sees me and then her smile falls.

"This is Madison, Carrie, Greg and Timothy."

The girl with the long bleach blonde hair looks me up and down.

"You ever consider Cheerleading?" Is she serious? I'm not that coordinated and I don't look like the cheerleading type at all.

"No not really I'm not really into cheerleading."

"Well what are you into?" Aiden smirks a little as he asks me this.

**Ashley's POV**

Lunch time finally the only thing I love about school.

"Mr. Robert's put me to sleep today. I needed the nap." I laugh Brad as Sarah comes up to us.

"The Asshole click has recruited a member." She nods in the direction of Aiden and the rest of the kids that make high school more like a teenage drama show. You have the sexaholic Aiden. The superficial drama queen Madison. Carrie is the tag along that inspires to be just like Madison. Greg is the rich boy who is captain of the football team. Tim is the druggie how do I know because I've been around this people way too long and actually use to hang with them but they just cause problems.

After school I sit on the top of my car waiting for Spencer. Just as she makes her way to the car so does Teresa my ex.

"Why haven't you been answering any of my phone calls?" She is grabbing my arm and Spencer looks at me then gets in the car.

"Who the hell is that?" She gets jealous fast that's one of the reasons why it didn't work out.

"Teresa it's over alright so just leave me alone." I turn to walk away but she pulls me into a lip lock. After pushing her off I get in the car and drive off.

"Sorry about that." I try not to look at her but I hear her giggle.

"It's cool I know how ex's could be." I smile and then continue driving.


	4. The Druken Idiot!

**Chapter 4**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm on my way to my room when I see a light so I follow it. I get to a door that I have not noticed before and walk in and find Ashley lying on the floor in front of a pile of textbooks. I guess she heard me walk in because she is startled.

"Sorry I just saw the light and was curious." I start to walk out but I hear her stand up.

"No it's alright I have a test tomorrow in calculus and I'm trying to cram as much as I can." She smiles then I take a sit on the couch.

"I could help you if you want. I'm pretty good at Calculus." I grab her book and look at her work.

"It's horrible right. I swear I need to tattoo the equations on my skin so I can remember them." She is staring at me I assume waiting for an answer.

"You only got one wrong." I set the book down on the coffee table and stand up. "You don't give yourself enough credit Ash." I look up and she is smiling wider than I had seen before.

"Ash?" Oh I think I offended her.

"Oh um…I'm sorry…I didn't…" I hand Ashley her pencil.

"Its fine I like it but only you can call me that." She smiles at me.

"Um I should head to bed. Good night Ashley." I walk out of the room without looking back.

**Ashley's POV**

Spencer leaves the room and I gather up my books and turn out the light before heading to my room. She is actually pretty cool. I hear my cell phone ring and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you girl? You were supposed to be here like thirty minutes ago."

I totally forgot about Brad. I tell him I'll start heading out and then hang up. After getting dressed I head out of my room and bump into Spencer.

"Oh I'm sorry Ashley…Are you going out?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with me?" I watch as she fiddles with her hands.

"No I'm going to call it a night, just needed to use the bathroom." With that she disappeared into her room and I left for the club.

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up after hearing a crash in the hall so I get up and walk out into the hall. As soon as I open the door I see Ashley fumbling around with some girl with curly red hair.

"Spencerrrrrrrrr, This is uh….What's your name?" Ashley gets up from the floor and leans against the wall smiling at me.

"It's Stacy." She finally answers after a long awkward silence. "Now show me your room Ashley."

"Ashley you should really get some sleep you have a calculus test in the morning. I'm sorry Stacy but you should go."

"Whoa whoa whoa. She can't leave plus this isn't your house anyways Blondie." She takes Stacy's hand. Without a word I walk back into my room and crawl back in bed after all this isn't my house. I drift back to sleep.

"_You were great out there Spencer, Your mother and I are so proud of you." I smiled at my parents as we sat down at the dinner table after one of my soccer games._

"_Thanks dad, Coach Lowe said that next game there will be like ten scouts."_

I wake up and hit the snooze button. Ever since I got out of the hospital I've been having the same dream. I still can't remember the rest of that night. Just dinner then waking up in the hospital and the doctor saying that my parents were dead.

After my shower I walk into the kitchen and sit at the bar with a bottle of water and a apple. Ashley is sitting with her head lying on the table.

"Good Morning." She lifts her head and cringes.

"Huh…I have the worst hangover in the history of all hangovers." She slides her arm up to keep her head from touching the table.

"How's Stacy?" I sip my water and take a seat at the table with her.

"Who…Oh did we wake you last night?" She sits up in her chair and makes eye contact with me.

"Yeah, you don't remember last night?" I'm not much of a drinker or a party person. I just like to hang out with friends and watch movies.

"Not really. I'm sorry though for waking you up."

"It's fine. We should go you have that test in Calculus." I get up from the table and walk out of the kitchen.


	5. What's with these kids?

**Chapter 5**

**Ashley's POV**

I pull up to school and already regret coming because I soon as I get there I'm bombarded by Teresa again.

"So I saw you leave with Stacy last night. What was that about?" Could this girl be any crazier? Seriously if I knew she was going to be like this I would have never hooked up with her. Who am I kidding I probably still would have hooked up with her.

"That's none of your business Teresa. I'm none of your business what I do was never any of your business. Our relationship wasn't even that serious to begin with." I shake my head and finally look away from Teresa and see Spencer with Madison and her clone.

"Just leave me alone already." I walk away from her and walk to class and sit down.

"Hey Ashley, what's wrong?" Chad sits down and rubs my back. "Hangover?"

"That and Teresa." I rub my eyes then rest my head on the table till Chad is poking me.

"Hey Spencer is outside for you." I finally look up out the door and she is waving me over.

I raise my hand and excuse myself from the classroom.

"Hey what's up?"

"I left my purse in your car do you think we could go get it?"

We walk to my car, I unlock my door, grab her purse then hand it to her.

"So you're getting along with Madison and her whole crew?" I hate awkward silences I don't know they just bug me.

"Yeah she is pretty cool."

"Just be careful alright she is kind of a blood sucker." She gives me a questioning look and I think that's the moment I realized how hot this girl really is.

"Umm…Yeah so I'll see later." I reach for the door knob.

"Thanks Ash." I look back and she is already down the hall so I just walk into the class.

**Spencer's POV**

I wonder what Ashley meant about Madison earlier. I could understand if she said that about Aiden because he totally gives off that creepy vibe always making sexual comments even if you don't say anything sexual.

"So I think you should stay after and come watch Cheerleading practice." This is the only part that I caught I was so deep in thought.

"Uh I don't know I have to check with Ashley."

"So you do live with Ashley. That is so hot." If he wasn't so perverted he would actually be dateable.

"Gross Aiden, don't worry about her Spencer. I can give you a ride home."

"Alright I'll just go let her know then." I get up quickly and walk over to Ashley who is lying on a bench listening to her headphones. She doesn't see me because her eyes are closed. So I lightly tap her on the side and I see her flinch. I really didn't know where else to tap her it's awkward. I don't know how to act around her.

"Oh hey you scared me." She takes out her headphones and sits up.

"Sorry, I'm going to stay after school. Madison will give me a ride." She looks over at Madison then shakes her head.

"Is that alright?" She looks back up at me and smiles.

"Have fun." She puts her headphones back on and returns back to what she was doing.

I wonder why Madison and Ashley don't like each other. I sit through the two hour long cheerleading practice and wait for Madison to come out from the locker room.

"So what do you think?" We walk to her car and she unlocks the door.

I get in the car. "That was a good routine." cheerleading isn't my thing but it was a good routine.

"You should really join the squad no joke. Leslie is falling off." She is paying attention to road and just keeps on babbling on till she pulls up to the house.

"So do you want to join?" I'm not really paying attention to what she is saying I just want to go inside already.

"Sure alright then." She smiles…Wait what did I just agree to?

"Tomorrow after school bring some shorts." I get out of the car and walk up to the door of the house and hear the piano being played and it sounds amazing. After listening for a while I finally ring the doorbell.

"Hey Spencer, just for future reference the spare key is under the fourth rock to the left." Ashley closes the door behind us and then walks into the living room.

I follow her into the living room and have a sit on the couch.

"How was it hanging with Madison?"

"You are now looking at King high's newest cheerleader."


	6. Mother & Daughter

**Chapter 6**

**Ashley's POV**

I turn off the T.V. and turn to look at her.

"She sucked you in. How did she do it?" I knew this was going to happen, Madison loves to pawn on the innocent.

"I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying I just wanted her to shut up." She laughs and slumps down in the couch.

"Just tell her that you can't it's against your religion or something."

"She'll throw me off all on her own. I don't dance it's not in the blood. My dad use to…" Her smile faded and she looks down at her hand and plays with her ring.

"Your dad gave that to you right?" I wonder what happened to her parents.

"Yeah he gave it to me for my eleventh birthday." She looks up again.

"I do the same thing when I think about my dad. I start messing with this necklace." I start messing with it.

"When did your dad…you know?"

"About three years ago." I really don't like talking about him that much but she looked so sad.

"I'm sorry." She places her hand on mine.

"Thanks I'm sorry about your parents. What happened?" She looks confused.

"I don't know. I can't remember. All I remember is waking up in the hospital and the doctor telling me my parents didn't make it. I was just left with this scar." She lifts her shirt a little and shows me the scar. I didn't even realize I had contact with her skin till, I hear Christine's horrid voice.

"What are you doing?" She is staring at me with her eyes of fire.

"Nothing, hello mom, how are you?" I get up and walk past her.

I hear her excuse herself from the room and then hear the clonking of her heels up the staircase. No I have to hear her mouth even more. I turn around and stand there watching her close the door behind her.

"I told you no funny business; you could at least do that for me after everything I do for me."

"Everything you do for me? Answer me this Christine what exactly have you done for me." I've never had this much angry to actually argue with her, it feels good.

"I give you a roof over your head. You'd probably be out in the streets if it weren't for me." She is funny.

"How about you just kick me out then? I'll help you out and start packing already." I grab a bag and some clothes.

"You can't leave, where would you go? I'm the only family you got."

"You call yourself my family; you don't care about me at all. The only reason you keep me here is because that is what the will stated." With that she finally gets out of my space.

I sit there on my bed replaying what just happened over and over in my head. I finally stood up to her, usually I would just sit there make a smart ass comment and never let it phase me this was just building up inside me.

I'm broken from my thoughts by Spencer who is standing at the door.

"Hey come in." She sits down on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that." I look at her and she sends me a weak smile.

"What's up with you and your mom?" It's been like this ever since dad died.

"She hates me and I just live with it."

"Do you hate her?"

"I hate what she has become, Sometimes I do feel hate for her. It's complicated the story of my life." I don't hate my mom at all but I hate the fact that I actually care what she thinks about me.

"Well you can talk to me now, because I don't think I'm going any where any time soon." She stands up and makes her way to the door.

"Thanks Spence." I smile and then lay down on my bed.

**Spencer's POV**

I walk downstairs and sit down in the kitchen with Christine.

"Hey Spencer, I'm sorry about Ashley she's…" I cut her off

"She has been helping me out a lot." She looks surprised.

"Really, she has?"

"Yeah, well I should go upstairs and study." I get up and walk back up the stairs


	7. Save The Cheerleader

Ashley's POV

I walk into Spencer's room and bounce on her bed.

"Raise and shine Cheerleader."

Oh yeah I'm gunna have fun with this.

Spencer lifts the covers off the her head.

"Ugh no please tell me that was a horrible dream." She sits up in her bed.

I lay back and smile up at her

"Hate to say it babe but its true, You are the newest member of the KHS cheerteam. Now all you need is a jackass boyfriend and you'll fit right in."

A pillow meets my head.

"You're my friend, can you at least try and help me through this."

"I'll try"

SPENCER'S POV

I get dressed after the teasing and I survive even more teasing on the way to school.

"Hey there girl, you ready for your first day of cheering for the best squad ever."

I look over and Ashley is mocking Madison. I smile then follow Madisonto the gym.

After changing into shorts and a tank top I meet all the other cheerleaders.

"What is she doing here?" Madison pulls me away from my stretching.

"Who?" I look up and Ashley is sitting in the stands.

"She's my ride, What's the problem?"

"She is gay and I don't want her scoping us while we are working."

"She doesn't like you and she isn't scoping so lets just do this."

Did that just come out of me.

She walks back to the girls and I wave at Ashley. 


	8. New member

Ashley's POV

I was just leaning on the wall outside the gym that was the most boring two hours of my life.

"That was the most boring two hours of my life." Spencer drops her bag on the floor next to me.

how did she do that its like she is reading my mind.

"So are you ready to get out of here?"

She grabs her bag. "Yeah lets get out of here."

"I'll take your bag." I grab her bag because it looks like she is beat.

"So you weren't that bad." We make our way to the car and I unlock the door for her.

"Thanks I guess, I don't want to be a cheerleader."

"Then don't, Madison hasn't brain washed you yet...or has she." I smile as I get in the car.

Spencer's POV

I don't know why but I can't quit I dont like to let people down.

My phone starts ringing so I answer it.

"Not bad for a newbie we meet again tomorrow at seven."

before I even get a word in she hangs up.

"Great, I have to wake up at seven tomorrow."

"Hey, it's your choice." she is right.

"Hey that mean you have to drive me."

I laugh as she moans and makes a face. 


	9. Spencer Drunk NO

Ashley's POV

Call me crazy but I am one of those people who likes to sleep in on a saturday. I was planning to sleep till about noon then go hang out on the beach but no Spencer changed that.

"Ash come on I need to go."

"Hmmmm...just take my car the keys are in the bathroom." I bury my head back under my pillow.

"I can't drive." Are you kidding me.

"You're joking right."

"I never was taught." She shrugs then sits on the edge of my bed.

"Please Ashley take me." Oh wow take her...oh wait no that's bad. I smile anyways.

"I don't want to call Madison." I wouldn't want to either she is a bitch.

"Fine, but you have to help me with my homework. deal?" She shakes my hand.

"Ok as soon as practice is over." This kid is weird.

"No that is what sunday is for." I get up not realizing that I only have a bra and panties on.

Spencer's POV

Ashley finally gets up and I'm shocked when she comes out of the covers.

She notices because she laughs and then heads to her closet.

"I'll go wait in the car." I walk downstair and out the house and there is a car pulling away.

"Ok come on."

"There was a car just sitting there when I came out."

"Oh that's probably just a crazy ex I have a bunch of those." She gets inside the car and I do the same.

we pull up and Madison is already here with a few other girls.

"Do you think you could teach me how to drive?"

"Yeah that way you dont have to wake me up from my dream of sexy super models in my room."

Was she being serious, I can't tell when she is joking.

"I'll see you later."

"Go team Go." I smile at Ashley then walk towards Madison who has been eye balling me in the car.

"Nice of you to join us."

"Yeah no problem."

Practice lasted forever and I was just about to call Ashley when Madison came up behind me.

"Hey Spencer."

I turn around.

"Yeah."

"You're coming with me we're going to Party, you could shower at my place."

Oh great this day just keeps getting better.

We get to Madison's house and I've never met anyone so into themself she had pictures of herself all over the walls.

"Nice room."

"I know, the restroom is down the hall."

I walk out of the restroom and bump into a tall boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Whoa watch out there."

"Oh sorry."

"It's ok, let me guess cheerleader."

"Yeah how did you know."

"My sister only hangs out with cheerleaders."

"I'm Harris, Madison's half brother."

"Oh I'm Spencer."

Madison comes out and stares down her brother.

"Spencer come on we are leaving."

He laughs then walks past us and I follow Madison down the stairs.

Ashley's POV

I came home from hanging with Sarah around eleven and I looked in Spencer's room and she wasn't there.

Madison probably has her doing spells and whatever witches do on saturday nights.

I'm about to walk into my room when I hear a knock at the door, I open the door and Spencer is barely able to stand.

"Spencer, what happened to you?" I help her inside then lock the door.

"I played beer pong...I'm good at it too."

Not better than me I bet I'm the champion they should give me a trophy for my skills.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

It takes us four minutes to get up the stairs because Spencer misses every other step.

"Alright we made it. I love this bed it's so comfy." She plops down

"Ok well goodnight."

"Wait I want to give you something." She gets up and gives me a hug

"Thanks Spencer."

"You're a good friend Ashley." Then she does it she kisses me and I get lost for a moment then pull away.

"You should sleep."

"Ok." She climbs back in bed. 


	10. Good Morning Hangover

Spencer's POV

Spencer's POV

I can't believe I let Madison talk me into drinking. I feel horrible and I smell like beer and smoke. The sun is shining in through the window and I grab the nearest pillow to shield myself from becoming blind. I hear the door open and Ashley is walking in with a glass of water and aspirin.

"How are you feeling?" I push the blankets back and attempt to stand up but I become dizzy so Ashley helps to hold me up.

"Take it easy, you shouldn't get up so fast." She hasn't looked or smiled at me once since she walked in.

"Are you ok Ashley?"

"Yeah, here take these and shower you smell like a frat house." Well we were at Harris' Fraternity house. I take the pills and watch Ashley reach for the door knob.

"What about your homework? I did say I would help." I smile at her back.

"I did it last night actually, Thanks anyway Spencer." She walks out the door and I get up to head for the shower.

Ashley's POV

I couldn't look at Spencer because if I do I'll be tempted to try to relive last night but I know it wouldn't happen she's straight and I'm gay and I'm not the type to chase what I can't have it's pointless to me. I stood up all night and even did my homework to try and get my mind off of her. I hear a knock on the door then Sarah walks in.

"I was down there forever; you should find a better spot for your spare key." She tosses it at me then sits at my desk.

"So what is this problem that you were talking about last night?" She starts spinning around in the chair.

"Last night Spencer came home drunk and she kissed me." Just then she stopped then sat next to me on the bed.

"No way, you have to be the luckiest bitch on the planet." How'd I know she wouldn't take it serious.

"Was there tongue action?"

"No there wasn't Sarah this is a serious problem."

"Girls kiss you all the time its no big deal."

"Lesbian girls, not girls that are straight and I have to see everyday."

"Look tonight me and you are going out to get your mind off of this whole situation. Next time she gets drunk call me I would love to be her experiment." I laugh then Spencer walks into the room.

"Hey Sarah." Sarah smiles then looks at me then back at Spencer.

"Ok, I'm going on a date with Harris I'll be back later on."

"Yeah, have fun."


	11. Bathroom Confessions

Spencer's POV

Spencer's POV

I get home and notice that Ashley isn't home so I go straight to my room for a quick shower before doing my homework. I had just finished my homework I get a call.

"Hey stranger" I smile then put my books on the floor.

"Hey Julie, What's up?"

"Just been missing my best friend, How's California?"

"Different."

"Well spring break is coming up and my mom said she would spring for a airline ticket."

"You're coming here?" I sit up in my bed.

"No my mom would go crazy, She wants to see you, everyone wants to actually."

"Sounds good to me, I'll call you tomorrow I have cheerleading in the morning."

"Cheerleading? Spencer Carlin cheerleader?"

"It's a long story, Later Julie."

"Bye Spencer." I hang up the phone and hear Ashley drive up to the house.

Ashley's POV

I pull up to the house and see the light in Spencer's room still on, I just go straight for my room and turn on some music. I hardly got any sleep last night I was tossing and turning. I get up get dressed and sit on my car till Spencer comes out and we drive to school. She was studying for a test so the ride was quite.

"See you later Spencer" I walk towards Sarah

"I got some news." She is smiling a real smile and it is contagious.

I sit down on a near by bench and Sarah is pacing something she does when she is excited.

"Well what is it?"

"I found my father."

Her parents divorced when she was one she never knew her father was alive till she got drunk with her aunt and she spilled the beans.

"That's awesome."

"I'm going to visit him he lives in Miami."

"Wow I'm happy for you." I get up and hug Sarah.

Madison passes by and just stares at me then disappears into the gym.

"I just got a Madison stare down."

"No witty remarks, head roll or the ever popular whatever eye roll combo."

"Yeah weird I wonder what's wrong?"

"Who cares? Come on lets get to class."

I had to stay late to work on a project and as I'm walking down the empty hall way I'm suddenly slammed against the wall of the girl's bathroom and the door is locked after me.

"What the hell…" I get caught off with lips colliding into mine and for a moment I forget just who this really is. I push her away and study her.

"I miss you."

"Madison you made your choice."

Let's rewind freshman year summer school, me and Madison had a thing I wouldn't call it a relationship because it was a secret and I hate being someone's secret. People started to get suspicious and she turned on me. Ever since then me and Madison have been at it.

"Look we can't talk about this now, I'll see you tonight."

She rushes out of the restroom and I lean against the wall.


	12. A Kiss between friends

I get home and just sit by the pool with my feet dangling in looking past my reflections

I get home and just sit by the pool with my feet dangling in looking past my reflections. I don't know how long I'm there before I feel a hand on my shoulder so I look up and Spencer is smiling at me.

"Hey are you ok?" I nod and look away from her.

Spencer sits down next to me.

"What's going on? You seem troubled."

She has no idea I tell her I'm fine then she shakes her head.

"I don't believe you. If you don't want to tell me that's ok. I just thought we could talk about anything." She gets up and so do I

"Wait, Spencer I have to tell you something but I don't know if its gunna be weird."

"What is it?" She is standing in the doorway.

"The other night when you came home drunk, I was helping you to your room and you kind of kissed me."

"What do you mean kind of like a peck on the cheek?"

"No like you know."

Her eyes go wide and she looks confused.

"I'm sorry Ashley, I didn't mean to."

"It's ok I just didn't know how to tell you since I'm gay I didn't want you to freak out and feel weird around me."

She rests a hand on my crossed arms and I look at her.

"I could never feel weird around you." Her hand stays there a while then I unfold my arms and she moves hers away.

"I'm going up good night Spencer." I walk up stairs turn on my stereo and lock the door.

Spencer's POV

I can't believe I kissed Ashley that's crazy right. I finally go upstairs and I could swear I hear talking coming from Ashley's room but I just go to my room and go through my calendar and that's when I see what tomorrow is. My dad's birthday, Julie's mom made the calendar for me and she put all the important dates on there. I feel a tear escape my eyes and I place the calendar on the bed.

Ashley's POV

Madison comes over like promised and it reminds me of old times.

"What the hell was that today?"

She sits on my bed and I sit at the desk.

"I miss you, I miss hanging out with you, Listening to you go on about bands I've never heard of and I miss kissing you."

"Yeah well what do you want me to do about it? I'm not going to be your secret again and you're straight now isn't that what you told me the last time we talked."

"So I don't know why I said that."

I look at her and sit down next to her.

"What's really going on?"

She wipes a tear from her eye.

"My parents are getting a divorce my dad is talking about moving to Miami. I just want things to go back to freshman year. They we're so happy."

"Kissing me isn't going to solve anything." I nudge her and she smiles.

"If you wanted to talk you could have done without the lip lock."

"Please you would have cussed me out and walked away."

"True I probably would have." I put my hand on hers.

"You're going to be fine. I promise."

After a while of talking to Madison she leaves and I'm still thinking about Spencer so I go to her room and look in but she isn't there. I look around I see a calendar and notice a note saying "Dad's birthday." I turn around and she is walking in the room.

"Oh my god, you scared me Ash."

"Sorry, I didn't see in bed so I was getting worried."

"Oh sorry I went to get something to drink."

She sits down on the bed and stares at the wall.

"Are you ok?" I see tears in her eyes and she nods.

I sit down next to her and pull her close to me.

"We don't have to talk you could just cry." She holds me tight and lets it all out of her.


	13. Sleepover!

Spencer's POV

I wake up to locks of brown hair in my face and realized that Ashley had fallen asleep with me,  
I quickly remove my arm from over her warm body and sit up in bed. She turns around half awake and half asleep and I don't know why I just found it adorable.

"Spencer?" She opens her eyes then gets up from the bed.

"I'm sorry I just was tired and didn't feel like getting up and you were asleep all cute like…"

"Ashley its ok." I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I'm gunna go shower." She left the room and closed the door after.

Ashley's POV

Waking up to Spencer was like a dream I didn't want to wake up from, I can't believe that I've fallen so fast and hard for someone. I've had these walls up and in one fair swoop she knocked them all down and I could careless about the pieces.

After my shower I go to the piano room and find Spencer sitting down at the piano just staring at the keys with a look of confusion on her face.

"Spencer."

"Spence!"

Spencer's POV

"_I love watching your father play the piano it's so sexy."_

"_Eww mom didn't need to know that."_

"_Any request from my queen and my princess?"_

"_Play chopsticks dad?"_

I look up and Ashley is looking at me.

"Are you ok?"

" My dad use to play the piano." I smiled and looked back up at Ashley.

"You remember that?"

"I came in here and I don't know I was drawn to the keys, I remember my dad playing for me and my mom."

"That's good you're remembering things."

I wish I could remember my life better I feel like I'm living a lie and I'm just a drifter.


	14. Teen Hearts Beat Tonight

"Drifters are sexy....uh...I mean....."

Ashley was sending my a nervous smile and then she sat down next to me on the piano bench and started to play.

I watched her play every movement every note was as beautiful as she was. She ended the song and sat there looking at the keys and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I reached over and put my hand on her back trying to soother her. "It's a beautiful song." She smiled and nodded her head.

"My dad wrote it for me when I was born every birthday he would play it for me and I would sing it." I rub her back and then lean her head against my shoulder.

ASHLEY'S POV

We sit there for a while until we hear the sound of the door bell.

"I'll get it." I get up and answer the door and see Harris standing there with flowers in his hand.

"Is Spencer in?" I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. "Yeah I'll get her."

I close the door after him then walk to the piano room. "You have a visitor"

"Harris Hey...What are you doing here?"

"I missed you, I tried callling but never got through. I wanted to check on you."

I walk out before I got a viewing of a make out fest.

SPENCERS POV

I get the flowers from Harris but I can't stop looking at Ashley until she disappears upstairs.

"Thanks for the flowers they are beautiful."

"No problem. So listen a few friends and I are going to this dance and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me."

"I'm sorry Harris I have packing to do I'm going to Ohio for spring break."

"Oh no worries just thought I would ask. Well have fun over there and maybe we will do something when you get back."

I didn't really want to hang out with Harris on my last night here I wanted to hang out with Ashley.

"Yeah sounds good." I walk him out then go up to Ashley's room where she is laying in bed staring at the ceiling.

I sit down on the bed and she smiles at me.

"Your boyfriend is sweet."

"Not my boyfriend, I just don't know how to tell him i'm not intrested."

She props herself up on her arm then stares at me for a while.

"You're too nice."

"What?"

"Have you ever been mean to anyone...I mean that you know of?"

"No I don't think so."

She laughs then lays back down.

"What is it?"

"I might have a girl crush on you." I really couldn't tell if she was just playing or not.

I smiled "Why?"

"You aren't like other girls, you're sweet and beautiful."

"Beautiful?" I start playing with my fingers

She grabs my hand "Breath taking"

I look up and she smiles at me again then I just do it what I've felt like doing no worries or anything I lean down and kiss her.

"You are beautiful Ashley."

ASHLEYS POV

I was taken back by Spencer's kiss it's like the air left my body and I was living only for this kiss. Spencer is pulling me into her and I'm not fighting it and who would she is vision of beauty. I then lean up and pull Spencer on top of me. This was the definition of perfect this felt right she is the person I've been waiting for.

After a while we just lay in my bed holding each other and she just keeps smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I just like kissing you." She traces my lip with her thumb and kisses me again.

"I like kissing you too." Spencer looks at the time then makes a face.

"What's wrong?" I move the hair out of her face and push it behind her ears.

"I have to get some rest I have to get at the airport at eight."

"Right Ohio." She kisses me again then gets up.

"Where are you going?" I sit up and watch her.

"I have to pack a few more things." She smiles then walks across the hall into her room.


	15. Hello's and Goodbye's

Spencer's POV

I woke up and saw Ashley asleep then I kissed her.

"I could get use to waking up to that." Ashley opens her eyes and kisses Spencer on the cheek.

I sit up and ten she looks at the clock. "We need to get ready if you are going to make that flight." I get up and head for the shower as I get dressed and see Ashley laying down on my bed texting.

"Where is all my bags?"

Ashley stands up and puts her phone in her back pocket.

"Down in the car." She smiles at me.

"Gosh you want me gone already huh?" pull on her jacket towards me then kiss her on the neck.

"I just want you back here faster."

"Nice save." I kiss her again then we walk out to her car..

Ashley's POV

We get to the airport and I help her with her bags

"I'll keepin touch and try not to miss you so much."

"Ok then." Spencer hugs me then kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye Ashley."

"Bye Spencer." I watched her disappear throuh the crowd of people then made my way back to the parking lot.

I got home later on that night after hanging out at the beach and shopping. I hear my dad's voice and then my voice. I walk up the stairs and watch through the door as Christine watches an old home video from ten years ago.

"Christine"

She scrabbles for the remote and turns off the tv. "I though you were going to stay with Kyle."

"Change of plans I thought you were going to Cancun like always for spring break."

"I don't go to Cancun for spring break I stay here."

I look at her and she wipes tears away from her eyes. "Are you crying?"

I hand her a tissue "Looks like you are stuck with me, I'll stay out of your way."

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I remind you of my dad? "

Christine looks at me. "I dont hate you or your father I love both of you."

"You have a fun way of showing it Christine. You didn't even cry at his funeral."

"I never wanted you to see me cry I had to be strong for you. Your uncles and aunts told me that you being angry all the time would pass that you'd get over it eventually and we'd be closer but it never did you just blamed me for everything. That's why I stay out of the house because I dont want to have that feeling of you hating me because it hurts so much."

"I don't hate you." I had never seen my mother cry before.

"I just thought that you hated me or regreted having me that's why I was so angry at you all the time."

"I have never regreted having you I never have you and your father were the best thing that ever happened to me."


	16. The Flashback

Spencer's POV

As soon as I stepped into the Ohio airport I was surrounded by Julie, her mom, brother Zane, her dad and other kids that I went to school with of course I only remember Julie and her family since I stayed with them after the accident and they helped me regain some of my memory. I was sitting on the porch when Zane walked up from his friends house.

"Hey what are you doing out here?" He smiles at me as he walks up the steps.

"Just trying to remember things. Everyone else went to sleep."

"Yeah they are lame sleeping early on break." He sits down across from me. 'What's on your mind?"

"My parent's this really sucks."

"Hey, Julie said you are remembering things maybe being here would jog your memory." He grabs my hand and pulls me to his truck.

"Where are we going?" I got into the passangers side and put my seat belt on.

'We are going to drive around to see if anything can help you out."

Ashley's POV

"You remember on Christmas when your dad dressed up as santa and tried to go down the chimney."

"Oh yeah and you were trying to tell him that I didn't believe in santa claus and he had to climb down from the roof."

"Oh gosh your father was so upset." Christine and I were just laying in her bed sharing memories with each other laughing and crying it's the only time since my dad died that we actually held a conversation with out fighting with each other.

"Oh it's 2 in the morning."

"I should go to bed." I sit up and hug her then she hugs me tighter.

"I love you so much Ashley." She smiles at me.

"I love you too Chris...mom. Old habit." She smiles again then I head to my room.

When I see that Spencer didn't text or call i get a little upset but then again she is probably just tired from the flight so I just get into be and drift to sleep.

Spencer's POV

The sun had came up when Zane brought me to a house with a for sale sign in the front with a beautiful garden and a tree swing.

"What are we doing here?" We both get out of the house and then Zane goes over to the front door and gets it open.

"What are you doing are you crazy?" I grab his arm.

"Just trust me you have to come in here." He holds my hand then we both go in.

It's empty but it smells like a home and not just an empty house. I walk into a small room and it looks like it could be an office. Zane and I go into all the rooms up stairs then i walk into the dinning room and I suddenly feel like I've been here before the feeling is so overpowering that I have a clutz moment and hit the floor. As soon as I do I it's like my whole life flashed before my eyes but then that night stops and its like it's happening all over again.

_We got home from my soccer game mom made pasta that night. We prayed then we started talking about scouts when the door bell rang and dad got up to get it the next thing I hear is him screaming for us to run but before I know it I see blood everywhere then two guys one around my age the other one was about thirty. The older one told the little one to take care of me and runs towards the door. He looked nervous then he shuts his eyes and pulls a knife out then after that I felt a sharp pain in my side then I hit the floor and he took off._

"Hey you ok." Zane helps me up

"They killed them two guys, then the other ran off and the little one stabbed me." I start to cry and Zane just hugs me and rubs my back.

After I settled down we get back to the house and I go straight to bed.

Ashley's POV

I wake up and Brad is at my computer so I trow a pillow at him.

"Where the hell did you disappear to you loser?"

Brad turns around and hugs me then shows me a ring. "I went to Canada to get married isn't that freaking awesome."

I push him then smile. "No you didn't. Congrats Brad."

'It was awesome then we took a road trip all over the place just me and Kevin. Anyways how's your roommate i notice she wasn't here you made her leave already?"

"She went to Ohio to visit her friends."

"What was that? Oh my god you totally fucked her didn't you."

"No we just made out alot. It's different with her." I get up and put my hair up and Chad is just smiling at me.

"You love her?"

"Yeah I do." He hugs me and tells me how much he missed me.


	17. Heartbreaks and Headaches

Spencer's POV

I lay there in Julie's room and just stare at the wall when my phone rings. I look and see that it's Ashley so I press talk.

"Hey I miss you I thought you were going to check in."

I try to say something but nothing comes out so I clear my throat and try again.

"Sorry I just got caught up."

"Oh it's ok, Hey are you alright."

I try to sound a little more cheerful when I answer her so she wont get worried and after hearing everything that Julie's parents said about that night I really dont want to talk about it.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm actually about to go out to dinner with Julie and some friends but i'll call you later ok."

"Uh ok then have fun." I hang up and just stare at the ceiling.

Ashley's POV

I hang up the phone and I know that something is wrong with Spencer. I turn in my seat and face the bar.

"A strawberry banana smoothie for you." Christine turns around and puts the glass in front of me. "What's wrong? Did Spencer answer?"

"Something is wrong she didn't sounds like herself."

"Maybe she is just tired."

"What happened to her parents?" I watch as Christine has a seat at the bar and starts staring at her hand.

"Arthur, Spencer's dad worked with troubled teens kids that would get in trouble like stealing or skipping school stuff like that. Well Arthur was trying to get this boy Jacob Wright back into school he got kicked out for fighting and not showing up to classes. After many meetings with the school board Arthur couldn't give Jacob what he promised him and I guess Jacob got mad and that night he came to their house stabbed Arthur five times, Paula six , Paula was pregant with Spencer's brother then he stabbed Spencer twice"

"In her side." I look down at the glass. "That's where the scars are from."

"Yes." Christine stares at me for a while. "How do you know about the scars?"

"I saw them" I notice Christine sit up straight. "Relax mom I didn't do anything to Spencer. She is the sweetest person I know how does something so horrible happen to such a nice person." I stand up and walk to my room.

Spencer's POV

Julie walks into the room and sits on the side of the bed.

"Hey you want to eat something? Mom made it a Manwich night!" Julie smiles at me I know she is trying to cheer me up but I couldn't get the sound of my mom yelling out of my head.

"I'm not that hungry thanks." Julie hugs me then gets up and leaves the room. I ignore six calls from Ashley and about sixty text messages from her too. I felt bad for doing it but I need this time to myself suddenly I remember my life that once was a mystery, the two people I had in my life were taken from me by a kid that was a year younger than me. A kid my father was trying to help, I just needed to know why this boy took my family and look into his eyes one more time.

Ashley's POV

After about a million tries at communicating with Spencer I finally give up and go to sleep. I wake up in the morning with Christine standing by my bed telling me to get dressed and tosses me a plane ticket.

"What is this?" I get up and rub my eyes.

"A ticket to Ohio so lets go already throw a few things in a bag and lets go."

I jump up from bed put a t shirt on a pair of pants and throw some outfits into a suitcase then me and Christine are off to the airport. We get to the Ohio airport and Christine runs off and I try calling Spencer again but straight to voicemail. Cristine returns and hands me a key. 'It's for the red mustang outside someone is bringing it around." She hands me a piece of paper. 'Put this address into the gps and that is the room number and the hotel room we are staying in." She hugs me and grabs her bag.

"How are you getting to the hotel?"

"My cab will be here in a few minutes. Go."

"Thanks Mom." I get in the Mustang and put in the address in. Christine also gave me a number to the house where Spencer was staying so I call ahead and talk to Julie to let her know im on the way.

I pull up to the house and my heart just stops beating as I watch Spencer kissing a guy on the porch. I stay in the car and the guy pulls away then Spencer sees me in the car as soon as or eyes meet I look down and rest my head on the steering wheel. This feeling right here is why I never wanted to fall in love.


	18. No such thing as mistakes

Spencer's POV

I sat on the porch when we got back to Julie's house. Julie's parents were at work and me, Julie and Zane had all went to the movies and i dont even remember what we saw because i've just been thinking about my parents maybe it was better when I knew nothing. Julie goes inside and Zane sits next to me on the steps.

"Hey you ok? You look like you are a million miles away." Zane looks inside the house and then around like he is about to steal something.

'Yeah I;m fine, What's with you?" He stops looking around.

"Look I know you want answers about what happened. So I did some calling around and got you in for a visit at the prison."

I now have a chance to face him once more and this time get some answers. At this moment this was the best thing I had heard this was something that I wanted and needed with my head so fixed on meeting Jacob I didn't realize what I did till it was too late. I kissed Zane without even thinking.

"Whoa Spencer what are you doing?" I didnt even know I turn away from Zane and my eyes are meet with hurt, tearfilled eyes for a second then she breaks the eye contact and I dont blame her. I'm frozen I can't imagine what is going through her head right now. Julie walks out of the house.

"Is that Ashley?" I nod my head and look down.

"Fantastic, Ashley." Julie walks over to the car and I stand up to meet them halfway up the drive way.

"Ashley, What are you doing here?' I have my arms tucked under each other.

"Come on Ashley come inside." Julie is walking towards the front door that Zane disappeard through.

"No I shold get back to my mom." Ashley sticks her hands in her pockets never looking at me just the ground or Julie when she is talking.

"Aww well how long are you here for?" Julie has always been the friendly one

"I dont think for long. It was nice meeting you." Ashley fakes a smile. Julie walks inside then Ashley looks back down at the ground.

"Bye." Ashley starts to walk to the rental car and i stop her at the end of the driveway.

"That kiss didn't mean anything." She shakes her head.

"I get it now why you didn't text or call me. Enjoy the rest of your break." Ashley puts on her sunglasses and then gets in the car and I follow her. I get in the passanger seat and she just keeps looking foward.

Ashley's POV

I get in the car and put the keys in the ignition and here the passanger door open and close. I feel Spencer's eyes on me but I keep my head foward. I'm still trying to process what had just happened.

"Ash. please look at me. please, I'm sorry ok I didn't mean to kiss him." I rest my head in my hand.

"Didn't mean to kiss him? How do you not mean to kiss someone? I mean did you mean to kiss me or was that just a mistake was everything you said to me the truth or did you not mean for it to happen?"

"Ashley come on, I dont have feelings for Zane, but I do have feelings for you very strong feelings."

"Not that strong apparently." I feel Spencer shift in her seat.

"It didn't mean anything Ash."

"Of course it meant something if you kissed him you have some sort of feelings for him."

"You kiss girls all the time and it doesn't mean anything." Spencer was now getting mad which I've never seen before.

"You're not like me Spence." I take off my sunglasses and throw them on the dashboard.

"How do you know that? You dont know me Ashley I dont even know myself so how could you possibly know if I am like you are not?"

"Whoever that girl was I met in L.A. was a girl that didn't hurt someone for something that didn't mean anything."

"Well go back to L.A. and find her then." Spencer reaches for the door and opens it.

"I will because she is the girl I fell in love with and you dont seem to be her." Spencer looks back at me and as soon as she closes the door I peel out. I get to the hotel about thirty minutes later and Christine is not around so I lay on the bed and let all the tears out the ones that have been building up in my eyes.

Spencer's POV

What the hell was happening to me I just ran off Ashley the only person that actually gets me and I yelled at her the only time I yell and I take it out on Ashley who was just caring about me I feel like a total bitch. I try texting her but no response and I leave about twenty voice mails but Ashley doesn't respond to any of them. I dont blame her for being mad at me I saw the hurt in her eyes. I messed up the best thing that has happened to me.

"Hey are you ok?" Julie sits down in front of my on a stool.

"I just made a huge mistake and don't think I'll ever live it down."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed Zane."

"My stupid brother Zane, The Zane that burps the abcs Zane?'

"Yes I don't know why I did it but I did."

"Is that why Ashley was upset."

"What?"

"Spin, you dont have to hide things from me I saw how you two were looking at each other.'

"She is amazing she gets me and now she isn't even going to talk to me anymore.'

'Give her time you know how us girls are we just need time to cool off and think things through." Julie pats me on the back then leaves the room.

I remember what Ashley said about getting back to her mom so I call Christine just to see if by some miracle they were actually here together.

"Hello.'

"Christine it's Spencer, is Ashley with you by any chance?"

"She is in the bathroom, we are about to take off to L.A. so I have to get off the phone sorry."

"Ok Well have a safe flight bye.' I hung up and throw my phone to the ground and lay down staring at the ceiling.

Ashley's POV

I return to my seat by the window and Christine smiles at me then rubs my shoulder.

"Spencer just called." I just look out the window. "So."

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Well i do need to vent and we are trying to bond.

"I pulled up to the house and Spencer was kissing some guy. After what happened back home she is kissing another person."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I turn on my ipod and watch out the window as the plane soars through the sky. When we get to L.A. I erase all the voicemails and text messages that she sent without reading or hearing them. I unpack then I go to the gym which I hardly ever go to but I've had a membership for a while. I start with a punching bag then I hit the treadmills.

"Well look who decides to use her membership." I look next to me and Madison is jogging at a steady speed.

"I forgot you come here. Maybe that's why I haven't been here." I smile then Madison does the same.

"So what's got you all worked up, I saw you beating the crap out of the punching bag a while ago."

"Just stressed out."

"You want to talk about it?" I nod and we both stop the treadmills and walk towards an empty bench.


	19. The Past in The Present

Spencer's POV

I am waiting for the guards to bring Jacob to the window so that I can talk to him. My mind is racing with thoughts of my mom, my dad and of Ashley. I thought I was going to be sick my stomach was in knots and I felt dizzy. I looked up and there her was light brown hair with green eyes he looks just like a kid then he sits down infront of me.

"Jacob."

"You're Arthur's girl. What do you want?"

"You killed my family and you stabbed me. You are just a kid. You took my life from me I have no one left anymore." He looks down then back up at me.

"I didn't kill them I didn't want to go there that night. You don't have to believe me but it's the truth. I did stab you but I knew if I had stabbed you on your side that you would still have a chance. I didn't want this." He sratches his head then looks away.

"Then why did you go there and who killed my parents and the baby."

"Baby? Your mom was pregant?" He looked shocked

"Yes she was."

"I'm sorry, Your dad promised to get me back in school but he didn't and when I told my brother David he took it the wrong way."

"What do you mean?" I watched him as he spoke so I didnt miss a word.

"I use to run with my brother's friends and they are in a gang. I told them when I went back to school that I was done with hanging with them. So when I told David that your dad couldn't get me back in school we drove to your house. I didn't know what David was doing I thought he was just going to talk to him."

_David knocked on the door then rang the doorbell._

_"Do what I tell you no questions?" David put a knife in Jacob's hand. Jacob's eyes go wide then the door opens and before Jacob can speak David is already thrusting the knife into Arthur. They enter the house and Jacob follows David into the dinning room and watches as David stabs . "Take care of the girl." Jacob gets out the knife then stabs Spencer in the side and runs out of the house. They get in David's car and start driving towards their house._

_"Why did you do that David? Why did you kill them?' Jacob wipes tears from his eyes then throws the knife on the floor._

_"You killed the girl. I thought you wanted o get even with him.'_

_'No I didn't want that Mr. Carlin believed in me."_

"I didn't want to hurt your family. David just scares me. He would always take everything too far. If I ratted him out when the police got there he would have me killed, plus no one would believe me."

"I believe you and I'm going to get justice for my parents murder." I get up to leave

"Don't he'll kill me."

"No he won't. You shouldn't be here." I walk out of the jail house then walk over to Zane.

"Do you know the D.A.?"

"Yeah why what's up?"

"He didn't kill my parents." I open the truck door and get in then Zane gets into.

"He told you that and you're going to believe him."

"He is a kid you didn't see the look in his eyes he is innocent."

"What Spencer come on he is a criminal." We are driving away from the jail now.

"Can you get me in to see the D.A. or not?" I watch him look me over.

"Yeah I can."

Ashley's POV

I was getting dressed so I can go over to Madison's house. I guess she feels sorry for me since I told her what happened with Spencer. I get to her house and see car outside her house and she is in the driveway on the phone. I get out and she meets me halfway.

"You made it." She hugs me then we walk towards her house.

"Whoa what's going on? Won't you lose cool points?" She stops with me.

"Look I don't care what they think we all use to be friends in elementary so why did that change? It's just stupid stuff." She catches me eyeing my path back to the car.

"Ash come on please I want you to hang out with me. It'll help you forget about Spencer." We walking into Madison's house and then all eyes are on me.

"What is she doing here?" Carrie is by Madison just eyeballing me the whole time.

"She is going to hang out with us and watch movies. Do any of you have a problem with that because you can leave now if you do." Carrie sits back down then Madison and I sit down in front of the flat screen. After the movies we all go hang out around her pool.

"I feel like we are in third grade again." Greg says as he wraps his arms around Carrie.

"Miss Kringle's class only thing is Tim isn't eating glue." I couldn't let that fact be forgotten.

"Oh yeah you use to eat everyone's glue." Carrie is laughing at Tim and so is Aiden.

'Shut up Ashley you know you just wanted all the glue for yourself." Timothy smiles at me.

"You remember when Aiden pissed his pants almost everyday." Madison poked Aiden in the stomach. "You still have that problem Aid?"

"No, and it wasnt everyday just sometimes. I had a bladder problem."

The rest of the night was spent making fun of each other as little kids back in grade school. Everyone was in the front yard about to leave.

"We should do this again tomorrow." Aiden makes everyone turn back around with this. "Yeah?"

"My parents are coming back tomorrow." Madison looks at her phone.

"We can hang out at my house tomorrow my mom wouldn't mind. It will be a blast from the past to see you guys." Everyone agrees and then we all make for our cars.

I get home and Christine is making dinner. I walk into the kitchen and she is setting two plates with lasagna on the table.

"Hey right on time." Christine sits down then I do the same.

"I hung out with Madison today."

"Oh really."

"And Aiden, Carrie, Timothy and Greg."

"Your old elementary friends, wow did you have fun?"

"Yeah they aren't actually ass holes like I thought. They are coming over tomorrow if thats ok."

'Sure no problem."

After dinner I just go to my room and go through old photo albums. Pictures of me and my dad I loved his smile to me it was the best smile in the would do anything for me just to see me smile and he was my best friend I told my dad everything and I knew it would stay between us. Tears roll down my face and I know that if he were here today he would listen to my problems everything that is happening with Spencer, he would help me through the hurt that is inside me now. I sit here and I can't believe that life is seeming so put together now I'm getting my old friends back and my mother doesn't hate me. I still can't make up for all the things I put her though but I'm going to try because she is my only family I have left.


	20. The Chances We Take

**Writers Apology: Sorry readers for taking forever for an update. I've been busy with stuff and I haven't had a day to sit down and write. at last here you go and I will do my best for it not to take this long ever again. Love the comments add the myspace so you can get on my ass about the story lol. /lilmizzsouthsideswagga**

Spencers POV

I spent all morning trying to get a hold of Ashley. So I decided to leave a voice message.

"Yo leave me a message if you want a call back.'

"Ashley hey I know you don't want to talk to me and I really can't blame you but I really need to talk to you. I miss you so much and I can't take this feeling I have. I know I messed up and I know sorry isn't going to fix it but when I get back I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I love you Ashley I really really do."

I hang up the phone and just sit at the kitchen table.

"No luck with Ashley huh?" Julie is standing at the bar with an orange in her hand.

"She doesn't want to talk to me. I messed things up. I shouldn't have acted like that when she was here." I put my head in my hands then run my hands through my hair.

Zane walks into the kitchen with a man with a black suit on. Julie stands up straight and looks at the man then Zane.

"Mr. Garza. What's going on?" She looks at me then back at Zane. "Zane?"

"Spencer this is the D.A. Roberto Garza. D.A. this is Spencer Carlin." Zane motions for Julie to fellow her and she does. I get up to shake Mr. Garza's hand then he sits down across from me."

"Zane tells me that you think that Jacob is innocent."

"Yes, I know that sounds crazy but he didn't do it. He is just a kid, his brother David is the one that should be in jail he murdered my family. Jacob was just scared to go against his brother all I want is justice for my family and Jacob doesnt belong in jail."

"I see that you are serious about this and I think that we can work something out. One minute." He gets up and makes a call then returns a few minutes later. "Do you mind coming down to the prison with me?" I grab my phone and fellow him to his car. We get to the prison and Jacob is waiting in a room. We all have a seat in the room.

"Spencer told me everything on the ride over here, I think that with your help we can get you out of here and put David where he belongs." Jacob looks scared and he is shaking his head.

"He'll kill me. He'll kill her too. I can't"

"He isn't going to kill anyone. All I need you to do is agree to the plan and we will have your brother put away for a long time." Jacob was looking around.

"Jacob you don't deserve to be in here. I know you are a good guy and you didn't mean for any of it to happen. I just want you to be free to live your own life without the fear of David."

"What do I have to do?"

"It's gonna go like this. You are going to call David from a payphone a few miles from here tell him that you escaped and that you need his help. We will have you followed and bugged all you need to do is to get him to confess to it and then my guys come in and he is off the streets."

"Do you really think it will work? Do you think I can pull it off?"

"Son you can do this. Do you want to go through with it?" Jacob agrees then Mr. Garza and I leave the room.

"Is he going to be safe?" I look at Jacob talking to a officer through the window.

"He'll be fine, once everything is okay I'll give you an update. I think for you to give him a chance after what happened to you and your parents, it takes a big person to listen and have an open mind. You are a good person Spencer Carlin." He pats me on the shoulder and then walks back into the room.

**Ashley's POV**

I bring the plate into the living room. "Pizza rolls are done."

Aiden pushes Tim back down on the couch and gets to the pizza rolls first. "Haha Bitch" He shoves a pizza roll in his mouth then Tim hits him with a pillow.

We had just finished another movie we've watched four already and everyone is just full of stands up "How about we go for some laser tag? Guys versus girls?"

"I am so down with that." Carrie stands up. "Ashley?"

"Yeah we can take on these Nancy boys" I stand up and stand with the girls.

Greg stands up after Aiden and Tim. "Nancy boys? You ladies are on? We can take them huh guys?"

"You ladies are going down to china town." Aiden adds and everyone rolls thier eyes and we make our way outside.

"Teammates ride with teammates." I unlock my door and we pile in the car then fellow the boys to the arcade.

We play about three rounds then we go back to my house and hang out in the backyard with a few drinks.

"I give it up to the girls for kicking our ass, we should have let Aiden go to the girls team and took Madison."

"What why I did good Tim?"

"If you call Madison hitting you about twenty times within the first 5 minutes good then yeah you were awesome bro." Greg smiles then hands me another cup.

"Truth or Dare any takers?" Everyone nods and Carrie starts off.

"Madison, Truth or Dare?" Madison picks truth and sits back down next to me and smiles at me.

"Is there something going on between you and Ashley?" My eyes go wide.

"Yeah because you two have been cozzy with each other for the past two days."

"No there is nothing going on but there was at one point." Everyone looks at each other then back at us.

"What no way? What the hell?"

"It's true we had a relationship for a while." I take a sip of my drink.

"I knew it. Okay Madison your turn." Everyone is loosened up now I guess they were all wondering the same thing all night. We play for a little while longer then everyone is gone execpt for Madison who is loaded at this point.

"You are going to stay here tonight, you can't drive." She nods her head and then sits down on my bed. "Do you have clothes I can borrow? To sleep in."

"Yeah of course." I grab some clothes give them to her then lay down on the bed. I look at my phone and listen to my voicemail.

**Spencer's POV**

Julie is watching me pack then hands me my last shirt. "I think its good that you leave early you should fix things with Ashley. She seems right for you." I zip up my bag then lay it on the floor. There is a knock at the door so me and Julie go to the door and it's Jacob and I go outside to talk to him.

"It worked he confessed to everything. He is going to jail. I owe you my life Spencer." He hugs me tight. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. What will you do now?

"Roberto said that he is going to help me out with a job and I got my ged in jail so hopefully I will get to go to college." He is smiling and is happy.

"Stay out of trouble." I smile. We tell each other good bye and good night then I go back inside and go to bed.

In the morning I wake up early to catch my flight back. I get back to California around noon then take a taxi to Ashley's house when I pull up Ashley is outside with Madison telling her bye I guess because she gets into he car and drives off. She was wearing Ashley's clothes and I guess that she stayed over. I get out of the taxi and then walk over to Ashley. She grabs my bag then opens the door for me. I fellow her to my room then she is about to leave when I kiss her.

"Please talk to me." She looks at me then hugs me.

"I shouldn't have came to Julie's I just wanted to be with you, you know.' She sits on the bed and so do I.

"I'm sorry for what happened. Zane got me a meeting with Jacob and all these emotions were running through me and before I knew it I was kissing him."

"You don't have to explain, I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend or anything." She was playing with her braclets.

"But I want to be with you Ashley." I kiss her again "I love you Ashley."

"I love you Spencer. You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes Ash." I watch her smile then she kisses me.

We lay there talking for a while about the visit to Ohio then we start talking about her break.

"So what was Madison doing here?"

"We've been hanging out me, Madison,Greg, Carrie, Tim and Aiden."

"Did i come into a different universe? You and your mom patched things up. Madison and her crew are hanging with Ashley Davies?" She smiles.

"Well we were all friends at one point in life and then when I came back Madison and I started talking at the gym. Next thing I know we are all hanging out."

"I should go away more oftern huh?"

"No you shouldn't" Ashley kisses my neck then my forehead "I missed you so much Spencer."

"I missed you too Ashley. I could use a nap right about now."

'You want me to go?"

"Hell no I want you to cuddle me." She smiles me then she wraps her arms around my body then I fall asleep.

**Ashley's POV**

I wake up with 2 missed calls and ten text messages all from Madison and Carrie. Spencer turns around and kisses me.

"You up for mexican food?" Spencer looks at them then smiles "Sure'

"Carrie is having this dinner for Greg at the mexican restraunt and wants us to come.'

"Okay. I'm gonna get pretty."

"You are already beautiful." Spencer smiles then kisses me and makes her way to the bathroom.

I throw on some clothes then wait down stairs. "Hey mom you look nice where you off to?"

"I have a meeting at the magizine with Frankie. Your grandma is asking to see you so tomorrow I was thinking we can go visit."

"Sure sounds good." Spencer comes into the kitchen.

"Hello Christine"

"Spencer you're back."

"Yeah surprise." They give each other hugs then Christine is out the door and we soon leave after. We get to the table and everyone greets us then we sit across from Aiden and Madison.

"Spencer where have you been all spring break." Aiden is smiling at her.

"I was in Ohio visiting my friend Julie."

"Nice nice, So you and Ashley huh?"

"Yeah."

"Damn I guess that just leaves me with your leftovers Ash." He puts his arm around Madison and she pushes his arm. "Not in this lifetime Aiden" I look over and Spencer is looking at her plate. I didn't tell her about me and Madison, just like Aiden to bring burried stuff up.

We get back to the house and I fellow Spencer back to her room.

"Are you ok? You've been quite since dinner."

"What did Aiden mean by leftovers?" She looks at me and I freeze I knew the question was coming I just wish that it hadn't.

"I use to have a thing with Madison, and the other night we played truth or dare and they asked if we had something going on and the Madison told them no but we did."

"What do you mean by a thing? That why she slept over?"

"Spencer nothing happened last night I promise you that. Madison and I are beyond over. We had a relationship but it is in the past. My feelings for her are long gone."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't know how to bring it up honestly." She sits down on the bed.

"I just dont want secrets between us I want us to be able to share everything."

"No secrets you got it Spence. I promise." I go over and kiss her.


End file.
